Forever
by Kisa-chan
Summary: Tohru is the only one who knows the secret of the Sohma, What if another person found out? read on and Pls. Review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Basket or any of its character, I only write this story as a glorification for my love in this anime/manga. Hope you will enjoy reading this. ^-^  
  
The New Student  
  
The bright sun was shining brightly in the sky. The new semester has started and everyone in school still has the hang-over from the recent vacation.  
  
"Ahh. School days are back again" the long brown haired girl stated together with her innocent smile.  
  
"Yeah! It only mean less fun for us" the blond haired girl reply with sleepy eyes.  
  
"Well.. I guess everyone feels the same, almost everyone emits laziness denpa ." said by the long black haired girl. "But.. But I'm happy cause I'll be able to see everyone again" give off another innocent smile.  
  
The orange head boy just smirk upon hearing this line.  
  
"Tohru you are always as cheerful as you are."  
  
They were in such situation when the door of the room open, A girl came in and caught all the male attention in the room, She got a build that match exactly her height, her face was very angelic, that has been match by a shoulder-length hair, her lips red as a rose and a beady eyes that is very deep which it seems to hold many secrets. She go straight to the last seats near the window and sit there quietly looking outside the window.  
  
"Wow! She very pretty" one of the male student commented  
  
"Is she a new student?" another female student looking at her direction.  
  
The people began to buzz like a bee. But the girl student is still looking at the window. She seems to be in deep thought.  
  
"She's a new student?" Tohru ask  
  
"I don't know this is the first time I saw her, maybe she from another class last year." Uotani commented.  
  
"No, she's new, her denpa is not on my list"  
  
"WHAT??? You memorize all of them???" Kyou looking surprise  
  
Hanajima goes closer to Kyou "Yes, even you are 2 meters away I can clearly sense you presence."  
  
"Alright! Alright! Just get away from me!!" looking a little pale.  
  
"But this girl I wonder .. Her denpa..It seems she's in trouble"  
  
"Whose in trouble? Did this stupid guy give you trouble again Honda-san?" The boy with violet hair, fair complexion and violet eyes ask with concern.  
  
"Who are you calling stupid you damn ra ..........."  
  
"Cat and Mouse! There they go again."  
  
The Teacher enter the classroom and ask everyone to sit down. He looked around as if looking for someone.  
  
"Ahh.. there you are, I've been informed this morning that there is a new student in my class. Would you be so kind and introduced yourself in front."  
  
Everyone in the class looked at her direction. The girl stands from her seat and walk straight in the front of the class, it is noticeable how easy she can attract male attention.  
  
"Good Morning, My name is Sanjou Yuri.. Nice to meet you all" still in very serious expression and bows in front of the class.  
  
"Wow! She really is pretty"  
  
"I think she would be prettier if she smile" and the whispering again broke in the class.  
  
"Now, Now everyone Sanjou-san family have just move to our town, so I expect all of you to be kind to her. You may now take a sit Sanjou-san."  
  
As she passed to go back in her seat pair of eyes was once again looking at her. Tohru looked at the new student with interest. The rest of the day runs along well until the lunch bell rangs.  
  
"hello my name is Tohru, Honda Tohru. This is my friend Hanajima Saki and Uotani Arisa, would you like to join lunch with us"  
  
"Thank you for the offer but I'm afraid I already have a plan." And she leaves w/o another word.  
  
"What's with her?" Uotani said looking annoyed  
  
"Maybe she really has a plan or something, we can ask her again someday" Tohru replied  
  
"You are always so kind Tohru" Saki remark  
  
--  
  
Kyou was walking towards the rooftop, if he has a free time he like spending it on the rooftop. He really liked high places maybe because of the cat curse in Juunishi. When he reach there he was surprise to see someone is already there. A long hair girl standing on the rooftop forepart. He know he has no right to stop the girl from whatever she want but her position is not a safe one.  
  
"Oy! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
She looked at him with teary eyes. It was Yuri, the new student from his class.  
  
"It's none of your business! Leave me alone!" and looked back to the front  
  
"She's crying could it be ......"  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Her denpa..It seems she's in trouble"  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"Oy! You know what will happened to you if you fall from there, so stop this stupid idea"  
  
"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
"What's with this girl?"  
  
"What an attitude you got! Give me your hand and come down" offering his left hand.  
  
She turned around and was stun looking at Kyou's hand, it took a while then she stubbornly tap it "I don't nee.." but that moved cause her to be unbalance. Kyou's reflexes response he is able to hold her right hand just in time.  
  
"Whatever your problem is I'll help you"  
  
"If you really want to help me then let go of my hand, I want to end all of this. If I die now then I won't be able to feel pain anymore."  
  
"Idiot! Looked I barely know you and you barely know me, but whatever your problem is I will listened. I don't know if I can help you but I will listen to whatever it is. So stop this foolishness, now give me your other hand and so I can pull you up"  
  
"..."  
  
"Come on I can't hold on forever"  
  
Yuri give her left hand and Kyou pull it. Kyou give his full strength to pull her back, when she stomp on the forepart, Kyou have pull her a little bit strong so they both lost balance and she fall over him.  
  
*spoof*  
  
"Damn! It hurts!" then Kyou realize that he was in his cat form. He looked at Yuri whose expression is very hard to read. she's been frozen to her position with eyes looked at him straightly as if reading what's in his mind, her mouth was left slightly open. It is most likely a combination of fear and shock.  
  
Author Speak: Thank You for reading my first fan story. Any comment, reactions (not violent okay ^^;) are welcome, just email it to Sohma_Kisa@hotmail.com, ja! ^-^ 


	2. The Discovered Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Basket or any of its character, I only write this story as a glorification for my love in this anime/manga. Hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. ^-^  
  
The Discovered Secret  
  
Yuri was looking at him as if she is trying read his mind,  
  
"What shall I do to cover this up" Kyou thought in panic.  
  
Just when he think he is in worst situation, another situation will be coming when a pair of voice can be heard coming up from the stairs and whoever owns that voice will surely be seen in few minutes. Kyou was surprise when a pair of hand grab hold of his uniform and fold it as fast as she can, she also get his shoes and hide it on her back as she lean on the wall, she also pick up the cat (Kyou) and put him on her lap and began to pat his head just as the door open. Two male students came and Kyou notice them from their class.  
  
"Kyon-Kyon are you here?"  
  
Upon hearing those words Kyou feel his blood began to boil "These Damn Bastard I told them not to call me Kyon-Kyon" he said to himself  
  
"...."  
  
"Ahh.. Sanjou-san, we didn't know you are here"  
  
"Have you seen Kyon-Kyon" one of the male students asked blushing  
  
"Kyon-Kyon?"  
  
"Ahhh.. Sohma-kun, Sohma Kyou .. the orange hair guy from our class" still blushing.  
  
"No, I'm the only one in here"  
  
"It seems you like cats? Is that your pet?"  
  
"Yes, I like cats but this one is just a stray in the school."  
  
"I see. you seem alone, do you want us to accompany you. You know... err.. Get to know each other well" giving off his best smile  
  
Yuri can clearly see how the face of the male student turn red when she looked at them "No thanks, I want to be alone"  
  
"err. Okay if you insist" and the two boys left looking disappointed.  
  
When the two boys leave. Yuri let go of Kyou, gave him his uniform back and was about to leave.  
  
"ne!"  
  
She just looked him but now with a calmer expression.  
  
*spoof*  
  
Yuri faced turns red seeing Kyou naked, she turn her back. "I'll be going now or they'll be suspicious" and she leaves.  
  
---  
  
Kyou is on his way back to the classroom He is in deep thought of what just happened.  
  
"Yuri had found out the most important secret of the Sohma family. What will happened now? Shall I tell Shigure about it? But if I do that he will surely tells Akito. Akito will probably order Hatori to erased her memory but ... What if he ..."  
  
*picture of Tohru smiling at him*  
  
"Damn!" he punch one of his fist on the wall that makes some student to go away from him. "Why do I have to be so clumsy? I don't care what Akito will do to me but to Tohru .."  
  
"Kyou-kun!"  
  
"Kyou-kun! are you okay?" Tohru looked at him with eyes full of concern.  
  
Because of all the commotion inside him, Kyou didn't notice that he was already in front of his classroom and Tohru has been calling him.  
  
"Yeah! I fine"  
  
He opened the door and found Yuri in her place beside the window looking far away from the window. Kyou decide that he must talk to her before he makes his move. For he knows one false move will may means of disappearance of one person that is precious to them. When the dismissal arrives Kyou get up trying to ask her if they can talk.  
  
"Kyou-kun, are you walking home with us right now?" Tohru ask innocently  
  
"No, I'll be going to shishou place and I'll be going home late"  
  
"I see. Then we'll be going then"  
  
Tohru and Yuki leave the room together with Hanajima and Uotani. When Kyou looked at Yuri's place she has already left.  
  
"ARG! Tomorrow... I must make sure of it."  
  
---  
  
Yuki and Tohru was in the Shoe locker preparing to go home.  
  
"Kyou-kun act strangely today, I wonder if something is wrong with him."  
  
"Honda-san, you don't have to worry much about that stupid cat, he may have done stupid thing again."  
  
"But Yuki-kun"  
  
"Ne! Tohru-kun, If you don't mind... errr.."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I was thinking if we could ...if we .. if we could ...go get a cup of tea before we go home"  
  
"ehhh... but... "  
  
"I just feel like to be with Tohru-kun and make many memorable memories with her" Yuki said as he draws his face closer to Tohru. (Author Note: Oh! how I love it when Yuki is in his prince-mode ^o^)  
  
"EEEEHHH?????!!!"  
  
Tohru can feel her face burned and her knee weaken, she hit her head in the locker door and loose balance  
  
"Tohru-kun!!!!!"  
  
*spoof*  
  
Yuki have just transformed into a rat. When he tried to save Tohru from the fall.  
  
"Gomenasai! I so stupid!!!! Gomensai Yuki-kun!!!!"  
  
"It's Okay, as long as no one else saw it....."  
  
Yuki was stun looking in a direction; Tohru looked at the same direction and saw Yuri looked stun and surprise.  
  
"eeerrr.. Excuse me!" and she left hurriedly.  
  
"Wait Sanjou-san!" Tohru tried to call her but she has already left.  
  
"Gomenasai Yuki-kun! I was my fault that somebody discovered the secret" Tohru apologize as tears began to flow from her eyes.  
  
Yuki (still in rat form) go near her to comfort her "It's Okay. I'm not mad at you, it's not your fault it's an accident."  
  
"but.. but..."  
  
"It's okay, we just have to talk to her tomorrow."  
  
"This is a serious problem" Yuki thought  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author Speak: Thank You for reading. I already have Chapter 3 in my mind I just want to know your reaction first before I write it. So if you can review about my first 2 chapter, I would appreciate it so that I would know which part I should improve. And please forgive me for some typo error or wrong grammar, cause It's already 3:18 AM and my eyes began to fall ^^; Any comment, reactions (not violent okay ^^;) are welcome, just email it to Sohma_Kisa@hotmail.com, ja! ^-^ 


End file.
